Konstantin Dostoyevsky
One of the youngest, more successful Entrepreneur's in America, Konstatin has made a name for himself due to his famous Onyx Casino located in the heart of New York city and his partnership with many companies, including popular weapon and alcohol distributors around the world. Not one for liking "friendly" competition, Konstantin has taken out other companies by force, sometimes resorting to hiring Hitmen, or people to "scare" competition. On some occasions, Konstantin may take things into his own hands. Appearance Standing at 5'6, Konstantin has long brown hair and brown eyes, with tattoos riddles all over his body, some on his face. When seen, Konstantin will be seen wearing an assortment of expensive fireproof suits, or expensive casual clothing depending on the situation. Relationships TBA Powers/Abilities * 'Pyrokinesis: '''Konstantin can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. * '''Enhanced Gunmanship: '''Konstantin is highly skilled with all types of guns allowing him to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. Users are to have excellent bull-eyes aim on their target via bullets. Users are also able to operate all variations of guns. They can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. Users have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. * '''Supernatural Gambling: '''Konstantin can gamble beyond normal limitation and heads a great deal of knowledge in the art of gambling. * ' Card Manipulation: 'When dealt a playing card, Konstantin can change the card to whatever number he desires, to have all of the odds in his favour. ' ' * '''Golden Luck: '''Konstantin is fated/lucky to a life filled with riches, continuously attracting wealth. It makes Konstantin incredibly wealthy to the point where money trouble is unknown. * ' Dice Rolling: 'Konstantin can make the dice work in his favour, rolling any numbers he desires win all odds. Konstantin can also use this power to work in others favours as well. * ' Game Intuition: 'Konstantin has immense knowledge about games, with keen eye for details, strategic mind, unbendable determination and confidence. He also possesses high intellect and great mind for strategies in little time. With his ability, he generally don't need to cheat, but certainly knows how to, and how to spot another cheat easily. Skills * '''Hand to Hand Combat: ' Konstantin excels in melee attacks without wielding weapons. Rather than relying on weapons or equipment, Konstantin relies on his own skill and strength to fight. He is skilled in many forms of martial arts and can perform an array of strikes, counters and disarm his foes with his own hands. Weaknesses * Dostoyevsky has any weakness any normal human has. He can die from sickness, to being stabbed or shot. * Konstantin's bare body is unable to endure the mass heat of his pyrokinesis, giving him a raised likelihood of burning himself if wearing shorter sleeved clothing and casual clothing, much unlike his fireproofed suits. * When wearing his suits, depending on how hot he is making the fire he is casting, it can tend to make way into his clothing, burning his wrists and ankles or anywhere not locked in, which can cause immense pain depending on the temperature of the fire. * If not wearing his gloves, he is able to generate fire, but will burn his hands, causing him a great deal of pain. Equipment Due to his immense wealth, Dostoyevsky has purchased an array of weaponry and technology. He has multiple safe houses around New York, all filled with an assortment of weapons. Konstantin also has a range of expensive sports cars, using them to make his way around New York. Personality Due to his young age, Dostoyevsky can be seen as arrogant and rude, which in most situations he generally is. History WIP Trivia & Quotes fun facts about these characters, and best quotes that they have. © tia 2019 | All content on our pages is original, and any similarities are purely coincidental. Category:Inhabitants